Chocolate, Roses, and Kisses
by Sasune
Summary: An InuKag VDay Special! Oneshot!


Chocolate, Roses, and Kisses  
  
Discalmer:: I do not own Inuyasha, Hershey, Lindor chocolate, or anything in this story really so don't sue me. I am just writing this for the enjoyment of other and not for profit.  
  
Kagome climbed up the vines on the inside of the well, her yellow pack slowing her down sligtly.  
  
She pulled herself over the edge of the well and planted her feet on the ground just as a ball of orange fluff landed in her arms.  
  
"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo cried happily.  
  
"Yes Shippo, i did my math test yesterday and I don't have anymore tests for two weeks," Kagome told the kit in her arms. She began walking towards the village when she saw Sango up ahead.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango called out from the village.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome ran towards her friend, smiling.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome-chan," Sango smiled. "Things get quite boring without you around."  
  
"I am sure," Kagome smiled. She knew what Sango meant. Sango and Miroku were used to watching Kagome and Inuyasha's arguments and fights as entertainment.  
  
"Where are Inuyasha and Miroku-sama?" Kagome said. Sango and her headed towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Hoshi-sama is with Kaede at the hut and Inuyasha is around the village somewhere. Probably waiting for you to get back," Sango smiled.  
  
"I will go find Inuyasha then, I will meet you and Miroku-sama at Kaede's. Shippo-chan, can you go with Sango-chan while I look for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the kit. He smiled up at her with a nod and jumped into Sango's arms.  
  
Kagome wandered around the village and found him uptop the small hill(ep 2).  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called softly to the inu-hanyou.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's head shot up and his eyes locked with Kagome's.  
  
"I told everyone to meet us in Kaede's hut, are you comming?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha stood up and followed behind a smiling Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and Kagome placed her bag on the ground.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day mina-san," Kagome cheered, earning confused looks from the others.  
  
"Today is Valentine's day. It is the day where the angel Cupid brings people together. People also give each other cards, flowers, chocolate, candy, and stuff like that. It is also called the holiday of love," Kagome explained with a smile on her face.  
  
"Did you bring any candy for us Kagome?" SHippo asked.  
  
"Hai," Kagome pulled out a heart shaped box filled with Hershey Kisses and handed it to Shippo.  
  
Shippo opened it happily and started eating the chocolates.  
  
Kagome then handed Sango a box of Pot of Gold chocolates, a box of sweet tarts to Miroku, a box of Mon Cheris to Kaede, then a box of Lindt Lindors to Inuyasha.  
  
"Arigatou Kagome-sama," Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou Kagome-chan," Sango smiled as she opened the chocolate box and picked a few.  
  
"Douitashimashite," Kagome smiled to her friends.  
  
Kagome then looked at Inuyasha, he picked one of the chocolates out and poped it into his mouth. For a few seconds she could see delight and happiness in his eyes before his eyes caught hers and returned to their normal state, emotionless.  
  
'What a jerk, I gave him chocolates and he doesn't thank me! I can tell he likes them,' Kagome thought angrily. She then huffed and walked out the hut with her arms crossed.  
  
Everyone looked to Inuyasha and he bagan baking up against the hut wall.  
  
"N-nani?" Inuyasha stuttered as everyone stood around him.  
  
"It's your fauly Kagome is mad Inuyasha, you are always the reason Kagome is angry or sad. Why can't you just drop your pride before Kouga gets her?" Shippo cried angrily.  
  
"Keh, I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I bet she is upset because you didn't thank her. She brought you a gift and you didn't say a single thing to her..did you?" Sango screamed at the inu-hanyou.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha stood up and left the hut.  
  
"You better appologive to Kagome-chan, you hear me!" Sango screamed.  
  
"I think you scared him Sango-sama," Miroku smiled.  
  
"He is such a jerk to Kag-," Sango stopped in midsentence as a familiar hand touched her in an all familiar place.  
  
"Ecchi!!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku, leaving a red imprint on his face, as well an knocking him out cold.  
  
"Miroku-kun never learns," Shippo sighed as he continued to stuff his face.  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the well and look at the surroundings. 'Inuyasha is such a jerk. Maybe I should go back to my time where there are no jerks,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
'Who am I kiding, Inuyasha is always like this so why should I care? Demo...it hurts. He loves Kikyou yet I still love him,' Kagome sighed, holding in her tears like she always would. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry over Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome then decided she would head back to her time, maybe she could hang out with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.  
  
Before she can jump in the well, a hand grasps her arm.  
  
"Matte, Kagome..," Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to his face.  
  
"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"Nani??" Kagome nearly shouted.  
  
"Gomen, kagome-chan," Inuyasha spoke a bit louder so she could hear.  
  
"Did you just appologize?" Kagome managed to say.  
  
"H-hai, I loved the chocolate. Arigatou," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome nearly fell over into the well in shock but Inuyasha was still holding her arm.  
  
"Douitashimashite, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled. 'Why is he appologizing? This is so O.O.C.(Out of Character) for him,' Kagome though confusingly.  
  
"Kagome, ano...," Inuyasha began to blush and sweat.  
  
"Hai?" Kagome asked, wondering what had the poor hanyou twisted and tied up.  
  
"Aishiteru," Inuyasha mumbled quietly.  
  
"Nani? Speak louder Inuyasha, I don't have demon hearing you know!" Kagome said.  
  
"Aishiteru Kagome-chan," Inuyasha repeated, his eyes staring at the ground.  
  
"I-I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome managed to get out.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes met Kagome's and he leaned towards her, giving her a gentle kiss.  
  
Kagome then kissed back and warrped her arms happily around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more passionately.  
  
They pulled away for air and Kagome leaned in Inuyasha, "What about Kikyou?"  
  
"I don't love her kagome, you should know that...I only feel guilty..like her death was my fault and I owe her my life," Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Mmm, Happy Valentines Day Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Kagome," Inuyasha answered, he then pulled a white rose out of his robe and handed it to Kagome. 


End file.
